


For Better or For Worse

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Anxiety, Canon Related, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Happy Ending, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Moving On, One Shot, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Prophetic Visions, Romantic Fluff, Sailor V References, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "Are you worried about the future?” Set after the series.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Hino Rei
Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Femslash February





	For Better or For Worse

"Are you worried about the future, Rei?" Minako asked softly, curled up in the bed beside Rei, in the dead of night.

"What? No, of course not!" Rei interjected; her voice was tired but alert all at once.

"Hmm, you're definitely worried about something. You're afraid about the future, I can tell. You have these visions, and they were proven true in the past."

Rei shifted on her side of the bed, turning to face Minako. "Okay, maybe a little. No visions yet, but I can't help but feel that I'll never know what the future holds. For any of us."

"I know that feeling."

"You do?"

Minako sighed and rolled over to face Rei, her shining eyes and encouraging smile visible through the darkness. "Rei, I may not seem like it, but sometimes all I can do is worry. Especially when I was Sailor V. With you and the others by my side, at least I know I won't be alone. And neither will you. I promise."

"You're right. Whatever the future holds, we'll face it together."

Blinking, Rei smiled, shifting closer to Minako, reaching out and holding her hand. "Thank you, Minako."

Rei leaned in, and Minako moved closer to kiss her, being forward as always, more than making up for Rei's hesitance, warm and sweet.

Whatever the future held, they would see through it together.


End file.
